Advances in display technology have caused display devices capable of conveying a stereoscopic perception of three-dimensional (3D) depth to a view to become increasingly common. These 3D displays may be found in high-definition (HD) television sets, gaming devices, and other computing devices. The growing number of 3D displays has led to a need for additional 3D visual content (e.g., images, video). Conventionally, creating 3D content has been a difficult and time consuming process. This typically includes a lengthy, highly technical and expensive manual process. Conversion of two-dimensional (2D) images to 3D video has been performed; however, conventional conversion techniques use at least two images of the same subject, from different viewpoints, to create each frame in the resulting 3D video. In addition, conventional techniques are limited to converting specific types of images and may not be used for general 2D to 3D conversion tasks.